


Sorry can’t save me now

by favorroses



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Gun Violence, Lucien dies, Older Lucien, Sad, Shooting, grieving damien, gun tw, im so sorry, im so sorry that this is my first published ddadds fic here, major death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favorroses/pseuds/favorroses
Summary: Lucien goes out with some friends one night, but he doesn’t come back home.Damien remembers what happens to Lucien as he makes a flowerbed for his late son.Inspired by the prompt my friend gave me : “doing his gardening n reflecting on his son n family? maybe following something (good or bad) involving lucien?”Title inspired by listen before I go by Billie Eilish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Sorry can’t save me now

Damien hums a small tune to himself as he picks through his garden. It was a beautiful afternoon for gardening, the sun was shining, it wasn’t too warm, not too cold. He smiles softly as he hums, listening to the soft chirps of some birds ;most likely at his feeder, still picking out the weeds left in his garden. 

Honestly, how did they grow that quickly? He didn’t know. Damien’s mind wanders as he gardens, wondering if maybe he should pick the weeds out from his life, leave his job. They never took him seriously there, always told him that his “new status” of a man didn’t help him any, which, of course not.. why did he bother staying there?

_Lucien._

He was why. Lucien was the best thing that had happened to him in years. Damien always looked forwards to coming home to see his son at the end of the day, even if their exchanges were always minimal, maybe sometimes heated if Lucien had gotten into some havoc at school, but that’s not what mattered to him. He got to see Lucien at the end of the day, his son, who loved him back, and would protect him as much as Damien does to protect Lucien. 

And it was lovely.

Until it _wasn’t. _

Damien puts his hand down, the small shovel hitting the ground with a soft  tink  as his head hangs down low, his hair falling beside his face, acting as a shield to the outside, silent tears hitting the soil and stone. 

_Oh, what he would do to see Lucien again._

He missed the half smile Lucien would do as Damien came to pick him up at school. He missed the calls from Hugo, saying that Lucien and Ernest had got into something again. He missed the sound of him walking around upstairs, pacing while he did his work. 

Damien hates that he never got to say goodbye to him. How he found out, that he had left. Damien thought it would be another night of Lucien going to hang out with his friends and stumble in half drunk at early times in the morning, with a smile on his face, Damien shaking his head as he helped Lucien to his room, making him some soup for the morning. 

But no, not this time.

** **

** _Red, White and blue clouds Damiens vision, all he can hear are sirens, police, screams of horror. Sounds of glass crunching under his shoes, as he ran over to Lucien, in his usual attire, but with more red. _ **

** **

** _Damien shakes, as he takes Lucien’s hand in his, the hand ice cold. Lucien gives his half smile, as Damien does his best to hold it together. Damien follows into the ambulance, holding Lucien’s hand the whole time, until they had to take him away. _ **

** _He never got to say goodbye._ **

** **

** _A doctor came out, to tell him that his last joy was gone. Lucien was gone. He had saved others for himself._ **

**His last joy was gone.**

His vision clears, back to his garden. Damien takes a deep inhale, rubbing his temples, then clearing his face with his sleeve. 

Picking up his small shovel, he finishes picking out the weeds. Finally satisfied with it, the male stands up, and takes a couple steps back to admire his work.

A flowerbed for him, full of white lilies of the valley, poppies, and black roses. 

_His favourites. _

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the heavy angst, but I gotta hold my title of angst generator somehow.
> 
> Flower meanings:  
Lily of the Valley: “You’ve made my life complete”   
Poppies : remembrance  
Black rose: Death and Mourning


End file.
